Awkward Introductions
by Maya Tamika
Summary: While visiting Paris with his fiance, Alfred sees his ex Matthew again for the first time in years. But Matthew is doing something Alfred never wanted to see. And as it turns out, his fiance and Matthew's husband know each other. Talk about awkward! Rated somewhere between T and M. I'm rating it T with warning: suggestive themes, awkward scenarios and language.


_Well, fuck._

Those were the only two words that Alfred seemed to be capable of thinking the moment he saw what he saw.

He had never expected to see Matthew Williams again. He had especially never expected to see Matthew Williams in France. And he had certainly never expected to see Matthew Williams kissing another man.

Though he supposed it made sense. Alfred had another boyfriend now, too.

He stared at the flushed face of his ex, flushed with lust and not a hint of embarrassment. And his ex stared back at his flushed face, flushed entirely with embarrassment.

So Alfred smiled sweetly at the Canadian, who rolled his eyes in response. Alfred knew what that meant. It meant that Matthew wanted him gone and wanted him gone now.

"We have visitors," the Frenchman who was hovering over Matthew broke the harsh silence. He hadn't paused his kissing and continued marking Matthew's neck. He clearly had no shame.

"O-oui…" Matthew stuttered, still looking at Alfred. His eyes held no hate.

"Should we entertain them like proper hosts?" the Frenchman asked.

"Non…" Matthew accompanied his protest with a moan from deep in his throat.

"Matthew," Alfred greeted dryly. He had no feelings left for the man, but he still wasn't exactly in the mood to see him.

"Alfred," Matthew's whispered voice was coated with lust, but it was all for the Frenchman over him.

"Alfred," another voice said, an English voice.

The Englishman at Alfred's side cleared his throat nervously. He considered himself refined and clearly felt nervous in the steamy atmosphere created by Matthew and his boyfriend.

"Arthur," Alfred began, pretending that Matthew was sitting behind the desk like a normal human being, and not sprawled on it under a Frenchman, "this is my ex, Matthew Williams. Matthew, this is my fiancé Arthur Kirkland."

"Enchanté," Matthew breathed before letting out a loud gasp when the man above him bit his neck.

"Likewise," Arthur croaked, still very uncomfortable. Alfred knew that he didn't speak much French, but he spoke a little, which was why they had come to France.

"Alfred," Matthew drew Alfred's attention, even as he tried to ignore the other man, "ça c'est mon mari, Francis."

Alfred spoke no French whatsoever, but he wasn't stupid. He saw the ring on Matthew's left hand, he understood that Francis was a name.

Matthew was married. He definitely hadn't expected that.

"Nice to meet you," Alfred replied.

Francis didn't bother replying.

"Maybe we should come back some other time," Arthur suggested, tugging on Alfred's hand.

The Frenchman suddenly got off the desk and stood in front of it. He fixed his well-tailored suit so it hung on him well, if slightly wrinkled for obvious reasons. Matthew lifted himself onto his elbows, but Francis turned and, with a gentle hand on his chest, pushed his lover back onto the desk.

"Ne te déplaces pas," Francis said softly, "je serai juste de retour."

Matthew settled onto the desk, closed his eyes and clasped his hands over his stomach. He could have been dead, Alfred noticed, with what little movement he made. Save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he might have been in a coffin.

Francis walked over to Alfred and Arthur, no hint of shame on his face for what he had been caught doing. Apparently, that was normal behaviour in the city of love. Or maybe Francis and Matthew's boss didn't care. Or maybe one of them was the boss.

"Can I help you?" Francis asked in a heavily accented voice.

Despite having no feelings for Matthew, Alfred felt jealousy that Matthew was further in his relationship. Sure, Alfred was going to marry Arthur in a few short months, but that was still months away.

"We were just leaving," Arthur tugged on Alfred again, trying to pull him away.

"Congratulations, Mattie," Alfred spat. Matthew's head turned and his eyes opened. He stared at Alfred for a moment.

"Merci, Alfred," Matthew replied simply, unfazed, "congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," Alfred sneered.

"Puis-je vous aider?" Francis asked again.

"No, I don't think so," Arthur replied nervously, still flushed with embarrassment from what he had seen.

"Then leave," Francis suggested simply.

Alfred looked at Arthur, suddenly noticing the rage in his face. Francis seemed elegant, not like the kind of person who harshly demand for someone to leave, even if he had a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"I might just do that," Arthur snapped, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Mêmes ici," Francis replied bitterly.

"Ça c'est Arthur?" Matthew asked from the desk.

"Oui, c'est lui," Francis replied bitterly.

"You know each other?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Alfred," Arthur began, "I'd like you not to meet my ex, Francis."

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit au sujet de moi?" Francis asked in a mocking tone, feigning offense.

Matthew snickered at the tone in his lover's voice.

"I saw no reason to," Arthur replied.

"Arthur, je vous déteste. Et je ne vous ai pas même rencontré," Matthew said, smiling sweetly at the Brit.

"So he's already corrupted you?" Arthur replied, "he works quickly."

"I'm married to him!" the Canadian protested.

"So, what have you been up to, Matthew?" Alfred asked, hoping to relieve the tension between the Brit and the Frenchie.

"Not much. I moved to France, as you may have noticed," Matthew sat up on the desk and crossed his legs, then gestured to the office around him.

"I noticed. And you got married," Alfred continued.

"Oui. I did. And what about you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm engaged," Alfred replied.

"I'm going to assume that you didn't learn French and move to France," Matthew guessed.

"That would be accurate. I'm as clueless as ever," Alfred chuckled.

"Je ne te déteste pas," Matthew said.

"I'm not clueless, Matthew," Arthur stated.

"Traduisez alors," Matthew said simply.

Arthur remained silent. None of the others in the room could figure out why.

"We really should be going," Arthur said.

"Bon. Sortez," Francis gave a little wave of his hand to emphasise his point.

"Come on, Alfred," Arthur took the American by the arm and led him away.

Francis closed the door behind him and turned to Matthew, "le détestez-vous vraiment déjà? Sans le connaître même?"

Matthew shook his head, "non. Mais je ne me laisserai pas admettre cela."

"C'est le Canadien passif-agressif que je connais et aime," Francis growled. He walked over to the desk and rested his hands on Matthew's sides. Matthew rested his hands on Francis's and gently moved them up and down until Francis took over the movement himself. But he didn't remove his hands. "J'ai pensé que je vous ai dit de rester mis."

Matthew shrugged, "qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Je suis un rebelle."

Francis growled again, low and deep in the back of his throat. He shoved Matthew down onto the desk again and quickly climbed over him.

"Je t'aime," Francis whispered into his lover's neck.

"Je t'aime aussi," Matthew replied.

Out in the hallway, Alfred was trying to urge a response out of his fiancé, "he's your ex and you never told me about him?"

"No, I didn't tell you. Because that opens up old wounds," Arthur replied bitterly.

"I told you about Mattie."

He was right, of course.

Arthur sighed in frustration, "but you got over Matthew."

"So…you still love Francis?"

Arthur took him in: his hurt expression and questioning eyes.

"Of course not," Arthur's face softened, "it's just…he killed me, Alfred. And you brought me back to life. And I'm still getting used to life again." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Alfred's for a moment, "I only love you. I promise."

Alfred leaned back in, joining their lips together. It wasn't long before their actions were as lustful as the ones on the other side of the door.

**I didn't want to put translations in the story because I felt it detracted from the effect. Then I went and uploaded the file but forgot to add the translations at the end (oops). So, anyway, thanks to hina lover 1010 for reminding me! :)**

**Translations:**

**Oui. – Yes.**

**Non. – No.**

**Enchant****é.**** – Nice to meet you.**

**Ç****a c'est mon mari, Francis. – This is my husband, Francis.**

**Ne te d****é****places pas. – Don't move.**

**Je serai juste de retour. – I'll be right back.**

**Merci. – Thank you.**

**Puis-je vous aider? – Can I help you?**

**Mêmes ici. – Same here.**

**Ç****a c'est Arthur ? – That's Arthur?**

**Oui, c'est lui. – Yes, that's him.**

**Vous ne lui avez pas dit au sujet de moi? – You never told him about me?**

**Arthur, je vous d****é****teste. Et je ne vous ai pas même rencontr****é. – Arthur, I hate you. ****And I've never even met you.**

**Je ne te déteste pas. – I don't hate you.**

**Traduisez alors. – Then translate.**

**Bon. Sortez. – Good. Get out.**

**Le détestez-vous vraiment déjà? Sans le connaître même? – Do you really already hate him? Without even meeting him ?**

**Non. Mais je ne me laisserai pas admettre cela. – No. ****But I'm not going to admit that.**

**C'est le Canadien passif-agressif que je connais et aime. – That's the passive-aggressive Canadian I know and love.**

**J'ai pens****é**** que je vous ai dit de rester mis. – I thought I told you to stay put.**

**Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? ****Je suis un rebelle. – What can I say? I'm a rebel.**

**Je t'aime – I love you.**

**Je t'aime aussi – I love you, too.**

**And now for a bit of a disclaimer. My French is far from good. It's hardly even survivable. I'd probably get punched if I went to France and tried to speak it. Yes, I did study it for two years, but that hardly matters since I don't remember much. Anyway, all this to say, I used an online translator. It's better than Google Translate (I remember enough French to know that), but I still don't know how perfect it is. So, yeah, let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll do my best to correct them.**


End file.
